I wanted to write a poem (JasexJuliet)
by purplewillowtrees
Summary: 'I wanted to write a poem for you, but I couldn't think of the right words to say.' Jase wanted to ask Juliet a question through poetry, but the words he wanted to write wouldn't cut it. A one-off romance for an Art-Trade.


**Authors Notes: It has been so long hasn't it? I'm sorry for that, I've been so busy with school work and making sure I get the grades I need during my final GCSE year.**

**Thank you for all being patient with me, I really appreciate it. **

**So this story was an art-trade request with a good friend of mine from Deviantart, she asked first about doing an art-trade and for a JasexJuliet story. /d6hhvmr **

**I do not own Jase or Juliet, they belong to Senator Tano.**

**Please R&R and enjoy :) (I will be updating other stories soon, it's just taking time ti write the chapters.)**

* * *

**I wanted to write you a poem (JasexJuliet)**

_'I wanted to write poem for you'_ the letter began; her hand's tightening around the already crumpling paper and her nails slowly folding over the edge.

A small tear fell down her cheek, slowly sliding onto the patterned paper and dampening it. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear gently and let her eyes rest upon the paper once more.

_'I wanted to write a poem for you.'_ Yes she'd already read that part and let her eyes skim quickly to the next line of the letter _'But I couldn't think of the right words to say.'_

Juliet didn't know if she was to smile at that line and let fruitless thoughts climb through her mind or if she should let her expression drop, place the letter to the side and take a yoghurt from the fridge.

No continue.

_'I couldn't think of the right words to say because… I can't write them down onto paper'_ she shook her head a little, more tears falling down her face and her hand automatically wiping the salty water from her eyes.

_'Where are you Jase'_ she thought to herself as she placed the letter down onto the table beside her and sat down.

One of her hands went through her hair, the feeling of coarse hair sliding through each one of her fingers. It was comforting in a way; it took away the stress of daily life and let her think about the things she needed.

In this case, it was Jase.

He hadn't been back to their flat for three days, three days of loneliness had occurred for Juliet just wondering around the flat _alone_.

Alone was a cursed word in her mind, it seemed to spit out turmoil within her mind though she didn't feel confused.

She collapsed into their sofa and sunk, her head falling into the soft pillows behind her. Slowly she closed her eyes and let them fall "Jase please come home" she whispered out-loud, another tear dripping down her face.

He hadn't said where he was going; he'd just picked up a backpack from their cluttered cupboard and walked out of the door, giving her a peck on the cheek. That was the last time she'd seen him in three days.

Where was he?

* * *

Jase wondered through the streets, his widening blue eyes searching the area, looking out for her.

Had she read his note?

Had she been worried about him?

He had been gone for three days, the feeling of her warm cheek still rested on his lips as he sat down and waited. The wind tousled his brown hair across his face, his hands automatically bringing his jacket around his shoulders. His bag fell to the floor, his hands went up his sleeve.

The snow fell harder around him as the wind whipped his scarf around his face.

It felt like years since he'd seen Juliet.

Where was she?

* * *

Slowly Juliet lifted herself off their sofa, her body fighting back against the relaxation she needed. Her mind was bugged, thoughts spun around her head as she reached for the note on the side again.

Her eyes skimmed to the bottom of the page, no attention being paid to the rest of the letter _'Meet me in the gardens on the 24__th__ of December'_.

Her eyes widened and flicked to the calendar behind her back

_'24__th__ December'_

"I'm coming Jase" she whispered as she ran to collect her jacket and hat, the warm woollen cuddling around her ears as she grabbed her keys and darted through the door.

The wind smacked her across her face each pace she took, the snow attached to her eyelashes and her hair as she passed the traffic.

She looked for the crisp brown hair through the crowds of people, his distinctive style that always made her run her fingers through his hair.

"Excuse me" she said as she ran past someone, feeling their gaze follow her as she ran further into the gardens.

"JASE" she called out, her voice echoing through the surroundings. Her breath floated above her face as she slowed down her run into a gentle walk. Again she shouted but heard no voice back.

A crunch in the snow stopped her dead; butterflies rising in her stomach, she felt her face turn pale and the heat drift from it as the footsteps came closer behind her.

"Juliet" a voice whispered to her making her turn around and face the bright blue eyes she'd been missing for three days.

"Jase" she whispered back, sighing and smiling slightly towards him.

His arms enclosed around her shivering body, the warmth from him heating her skin and making her head snuggled more into his chest. "I was so worried Jase" she murmured into his jacket, her eyes looking up slightly.

"I know" he said, breaking away from their embrace.

He turned away from her, feeling her broken stare look into his back.

"Juliet, you know I wanted to write that poem for you" he began, fumbling with his jacket sleeve "And I couldn't think of the words to say to you".

He sighed to himself and calmed his breathing as he turned back around to Juliet, a small box in his hands. "I have those words for you know".

He saw her eyes rise in curiosity making him smile inside, the warmth giving him confidence for what he was about to do.

"Juliet" he started, holding onto one of her hands "I haven't been able to say this to you through the note because that would be wrong".

Slowly he went onto one knee, the snow melting into his trousers as he let go of Juliet's hand and opened the box.

"Juliet, will you marry me?" Jase whispered, lifting the bow to her and showing her the ring. She gasped and went silent for a minute; the only noise being made was her breathing. Slowly she went to her knees and sank into the snow, holding onto Jase's shoulders.

"Yes, yes I will" she smiled and kissed him.

His cold lips suddenly warmed to her lips, her smooth lips against his rough balanced everything out as his hand removed her hat and his fingers ran through her hair.

The stayed like that for two minutes, just their lips pressed together in the cold winter and their arms intertwined.

Slowly they broke away from each other, blush rising on both of their cheeks.

"So, did you like the poem Juliet?"


End file.
